A Birthday Wish
by X'brokenprincesz'X
Summary: Shinichi's back. It's Ran's birthday. Everything falls into place. but will it last long? Will Shinichi be able to tell Ran his true feelings for her before the time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This fic is something that just popped out of my mind. *giggle* My First D.C. Fanfiction, coz most of my creations are the RyoSaku ones. So, minna-san please **read and review**!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D.C

**CHAPTER I**

**The Card**

It was a pleasant afternoon. A certain high school girl and a middle schooler boy are both walking home from school. Until Conan Edogawa, the shrunken form of Shinichi Kudo known as the 'Detective of the East', stopped abruptly in front of Beika Park.

"Ne, Ran-neechan, want some ice cream? My treat!" Conan offered with his cutest childish smile on his face.

"O-ok," is Ran's simple answer accompanied with a sweet gentle smile.

XxX

"Oh, hello there little boy, is there anything I can do for you?" a woman in white with a pink apron asked cheerfully.

"Un! Two vanilla sundaes please," Conan replied.

After a few minutes of waiting . . .

"Here you go little boy, enjoy!" the woman on the ice cream truck handed Conan the sundaes. After he paid for it, he was about to go but was stopped by the same woman.

"Ah, I forgot something, here's a present from our company because it's our anniversary, here take this," the woman gave Conan a pink rectangular card, framed with elegant flowers which is gold in color. "That is a wishing card, if you write your wish on it and put it under your pillow the night before your birthday, your wish will definitely come true," she told Conan with a wink.

"Ahhh . . . ok, thank you!" Conan bowed to show his appreciation, beamed at the woman, and walked towards Ran who is now waiting patiently on the swing.

After they had finished eating the sundaes and after having some chat about school, they headed straight back home.

When they arrived at Mouri Detective Agency, the usual scene greets them: A Kogoro Mouri that is now drunken and asleep while blabbering about having a date with Yoko-chan, his favorite artist. Ran and Conan couldn't help but to sigh in disappointment, but decided just to let it pass and settle down for dinner.

"Ran-neechan, you're cooking skills are improving," Conan complimented Ran's cooking after they had finished.

"Arigatou, Conan-kun," the young cook said, and gave Conan a pinch on both cheeks; this made the boy blushed slightly. "Ne, go use the bathroom first and don't forget to brush your teeth, ok. I will clean the dishes while you're at it," Ran told Conan while gathering the used plates.

"Hai! Ran-neechan," said Conan, while swinging the towel over his shoulders.

XxX

All the chores were done and it's now time for bed. Ran and Conan were in their pajamas already.

"Goodnight, Conan-kun," Ran said and then crouched to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek. This made him blush really hard, and by that time, Shinichi realized the advantage of being Conan.

"O-oyasumi, R-ran-neechan," he stuttered with his cheeks still burning. Conan walked towards his room like a blushing timid bunny. He looks really adorable that makes any girl want to give him a big hug a sweet kiss.

By the time he got on his futon, he remembered something.

XxX

Ran heard soft knocks on her door, and when she opened it, she found Conan standing in front of her room.

"Do you need something, Conan-kun?" she asked and leaned forward the little boy to hear what he have to say.

"This is for you Ran-neechan," Conan gave her the pink wishing card that he got from earlier. Ran expressed a quizzical look at the boy.

"That is a wishing card that the ice cream vendor gave me. She also told me that if you write your wish on it and put it under your pillow the night before your birthday your wish will come true. It's your birthday tomorrow, right Ran-neechan?" explained conan.

"Oh, I see. You're such a sweet child Conan-kun, thank you for remembering my birthday," Ran thanked Conan and she kissed him on the cheeks . . . . . . again.

XxX

Conan laid his small body comfortably on the futon and under his blanket. He stared blankly on the ceiling with a crimson cheeks while his hand found it's way to the cheek where Ran had kissed him.

'If this continues, I might prefer being Conan' he thought with his irresistible smirk plastered on his lips. And with that thought, he fell fast asleep.

**A/N: **Yaaayyyy!!! Chapter 1 closed! I hope you liked it. . Please **REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**The Wish**

It was only six o'clock in the morning, when Conan lazily got up from his futon and decided to prepare himself for the new day.

After he brushed his teeth, took a quick shower, and slipped into his morning clothes, he proceeded to the kitchen.

Conan was surprised at what he saw, "Uncle! You sure are early today."

A certain Kogoro Mouri, who is supposed to wake up extra-late during weekends, like that day, is already in the kitchen. However, what really surprised the little boy is that, he is – COOKING for breakfast! And never in his life he saw him do something not stupid, except only when it comes for his only daughter.

"Yo, there brat," Kogoro acknowledge his presence while flipping the egg on the pan.

Conan pulled a chair and sat on it comfortably. He rested his chin on his palm while leaning on the table.

"Need some hand, uncle?" he asked, a little worried not for him but for the food, followed by a big yawn.

"Hmmn. . Why don't you go and wake Ran, the breakfast will be finished in a minute," Kogoro told him without looking, because he is concentrating on frying the last piece of bacon.

"Hai!" was Conan's quick reply before jumping out of the chair and to Ran's room.

**XxX**

Upon entering the room, her sleeping form greeted him. By the time he laid his eyes on Ran, her peaceful feature that seemed to glow as the sunshine that passes between the small gaps of the curtains touches her fair skin suddenly mesmerized him. His heart throbbed crazily and he can feel his blood rushed to his cheeks.

'_S-she's beautiful . . . Ugh, wait! What did I just said?!? Man! Since when, did I think about her like this?'_ he thought, but still, couldn't take his eyes away from her. Until something pink under Ran's pillow caught his attention.

Out of curiosity, he pulled it a little more. He realized that it was the wishing card that he gave her yesterday night. However, what was written on it really moved him.

_. . . . Ran . . . . _

After reading the whole thing, he dashed out of the room and out of the house.

"Eh? What's up with that brat?" Kogoro grunted inwardly, when he saw Conan ran out of the streets.

**XxX**

"Hai . . . bara," Conan called in between pants because of the marathon he performed a while ago. He let his weight be shifted on his small arm that is now leaning on the left side doorframe of the laboratory.

"I knew you would come," the little scientist said with a playful smirk plastered on her lips. "Here, take this," Ai Haibara tossed him a small white and blue stripped capsule.

Conan shot her a How-did-you-know-?-are-you-reading-my-mind look, and before he could utter a single word, Haibara spoke.

"It's her birthday today, right? And you want to surprise him not as Conan but as Kudo Shinichi. You also want to bring her somewhere fun and memorable for the both of you," she paused, pretending that she is thinking hard, her index finger tapping her chin delicately. "Maybe . . . to the Tropical Land, am I right?"

"Y-yeah, you're right," Conan can't believe that she stated the exact thing on his mind.

"You're just so predictable, Kudo-kun," she turned to fix something.

"Heh, thanks Haibara," he said, though she's not looking.

"Oh, wait! You have to remember that – "Haibara was cut short because by the time she turned to look at Conan, he was nowhere of sight. She sighed.

"Hakase!" she called out for a person who is upstairs.

"Nani?" Dr. Agasa asked, letting Haibara know that he is listening.

"We have a new mission to take care of," she said, while a Not-so-Innocent smile claimed her lips.

**XxX**

"Mou, that kid is taking too long," Ran worriedly said, standing and looking at the window and back to her sit again every now and then.

She is now all alone, after Conan left so suddenly and her father to buy cake. She relaxed her self on the couch and turned the T.V on.

Not long after, someone knocked on the door. Without hesitant, Ran hurriedly opened it, thinking that it was Conan.

"Conan-kun! What took you so –" she was caught by surprise. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened.

"Hey! I'm much taller than him you know," the person by the door joked while giving her his most gorgeous smirk. "Yo, Ran!"

'_H-his voice, his icy-blue eyes, those out-fit, and especially t-those smirk. No doubt, it's really him!' _Ran can't believe her eyes, the man she's longing for and the man she loved the most, is now standing right in front of her.

"Oi, Ran, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Shinichi, snapping a finger in front of her face.

"S-Shinichi, i-is that really you?" she stuttered, still in the state of shock.

"Silly you, of course it's me. Is there any other detective there who's so handsome like me?" he said, while placing his index finger and thumb under his chin.

Until suddenly, Ran's worried look has turned into a fierce one and she started ranting and firing up questions on Shinichi.

"So, where have you been all this time? Have you already forgotten that you have a best friend here, that's waiting for you? Didn't you know that I was worried sick about you! And just how in the world will I know your situation if you're only calling me every once in a while and mailing me just only twice or thrice a month!" she started slowing down, "And have you ever thought that . . ." she looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, while subconsciously clutching on her skirt. She spoke again, almost a whisper, "That . . . I-I missed you so much,"

Ran stood there, motionless. Silence started to engulf them.

"I-I missed you too, you know," Shinichi blurted out, trying to hide his blush, while looking anywhere but Ran.

There was silence, until a restrained giggle cracked.

"Hey! W-what's so funny?!" cried Shinichi, his cheeks forming a hundred shade of crimson.

"You! I-I didn't thought t-that you'll for that!" Ran exclaimed in between laughter. "And you call yourself a detective? ,"

An idea cooked in Shinichi's mind, for a what we call "sweet revenge". He swiftly put both of his hands against the wall just behind Ran and caged her, earning a gasp from the girl. A smirk crossed his lips. He leaned towards her, slowly closing the distance between them, so that they were now only an inch away from each other's face.

Ran can feel his warm breath brushing on her face. Her heartbeat raced violently and she can feel her cheek heating up. Her knees weakened, she can't even move a muscle. Her eyes subconsciously shut.

Shinichi's smirk grew even wider because of Ran's reaction. He just love teasing her and playing a trick over her. _'Dang it! She's becoming too cute! How can she do that?!'_ he thought, his own prank back firing him.

"Hey! I'm just kidding!" he snickered; giving Ran a quick poke on the nose.

"You perverted idiot!" she hissed, stepping hard on Shinichi's foot.

"Ittai! Hey, that hurts," complained Shinichi, as he bounced in pain with his free foot, while caressing the aching one.

Ran just laughed and smiled at his antics.

With a final rub and pat on his foot, Shinichi spoke:

"Ne, Ran, come with me."

The girl blinked in surprise at the sudden request of the young detective. Before she could utter any word, he grabbed her hands, completely ignoring her protests, and led her to the place they both know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to put a disclaimer at the chap.2. .gomen . .that is why I will put it here twice. .^_^

I do NOT own D.C

I do NOT own D.C 

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update! But here it is, chap.3 . .So please, sit back, relax and enjoy. **R&R!**

**Chapter III**

**The Threat**

"Janjaran! Here we are!" a boy by the name of Shinichi Kudo, exclaimed, as the moment he excitedly jumped out of the bus with a longhaired girl following him.

The lass' azure orbs widened with awe. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Shinichi grabbed her by the hand and dragged her inside the amusement park.

"H-hey, Shinichi! What's with you dragging me already two times in a day?!" cried Ran Mouri under the young detective's tight grip at her hand.

Shinichi flashed a grin at her. "I just don't want to waste a single second of this beautiful day!"

Ran can't help but smile at his childhood friend's antics.

'_Tropical Land, This is the place where I last saw him.' _she thought. A sudden fear and sadness ran through her body. It is as if something terrible would happen that very day. Ran felt a shiver shot down her spine. Unshed tears welled up in her eyes, trying hard to restrain them.

Shinichi stopped as he felt her hand trembled in his. He looked at her worriedly and asked, "Ran, are you alright? Is there something wrong?"

She glanced down, eyes concealed by her bangs. However, as the moment she heard his voice, Ran snapped. From the place where she stood, she stayed still, finally letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

If there's one thing that Shinichi hates the most is that, to see her cry. He hates it and it hurts him to see Ran shed tears, especially if he is the reason. He cupped her cheek with his free hand while the other is still entwined with hers. He gently brushed her tears with his thumb until he heard her spoke.

"I'm sorry, I was so scared that I might loose you again, in this place." her voice was cracked and shaky.

Shinichi looked her in the eye and smiled, "Baka, don't worry, ok?"

"D-demo – " Ran was cut off when Shinichi spoke again.

"Dakara, don't cry. It's your birthday, we should enjoy this whole day, ne?" his convincing eyes staring directly at her.

Ran held back her tears and smiled. She trusts Shinichi more than anyone else and her heart tells her that as long as she's with him, everything will be alright.

XxX

They spent the day like there's no tomorrow. Both happiness and excitement are displayed on their young features. Not a single minute of that day was wasted.

"Ne, I will get us something to eat. Just wait for me there, ok!" said Shinichi, as he jogged to the nearest burger stall.

Tropical Land was pretty crowded that day. So, Ran just stayed on bench that is twenty feet away from the burger stall and watched Shinichi through the crowd. Everything was fine until a loud gunshot shocked the whole crowd, especially Ran.

Her whole body fell numb as the bullet hit the ground before her feet, only an inch away. Her mind was telling her to move and that it was just an accident. But she's not that stupid to realize the whole situation. Different thoughts were stumbling all over her brain until a gentle shake pulled her back to reality.

"Ran! Oi, Ran, daijobu ka?" Shinichi worriedly asked between pants because right after he heard the gunshot she dashed towards where the girl is sitting.

"S-shini –," Ran was once again cut off when a bullet made it's way an inch beside her head. Fortunately, the shot missed the lass or else she will be hurt badly.

'_Kusso!' _Shinichi cursed under his breath. He was now sure that someone was targeting Ran and he can't let the girl to be hurt. Not Ran, not at least the girl he loves the most. The young detective quickly scanned the area where the gunshot came from but the place is too crowded to see who shot the gun. But his keen eyes didn't missed a suspicious man who wore a black coat, black hat and shades. He wanted to follow this man but he can't afford to leave Ran alone who is know wrapped in his protective arms to ease her tension and trembling. As he comprehends what he just saw, a dreadful thought hit him.

'_Damn! Is that one of the men in black?! How did they know that I've got my body back?! Damn it! Are they targeting Ran?! But why, why her instead of me?! Dang! I thought I was so careful of hiding my real identity?! Damn!!!'_

Shinichi's heart pounded quickly and his whole body made a very slight shiver. He was so absorbed by his musings when he heard a familiar voice calling his name and snapped him back to his senses.

"Shinichi? Are you ok?" Ran asked, gazing at his ashen face, eyes filled with worry.

Shinichi realized that his arms tightened around Ran, as if he has no intensions of letting her go. A light hue of pink crept on his handsome face and gently let go of her. Noticing the confuse and worry look on her soft features, he gave her a nod and a reassuring smile to alleviate her worries.

Little did they know, a pair of glaring eyes is observing their every move, he seemed to be waiting for a right time to perform his next attack.

**A/N: **a cliffhanger? hehe! who could be the man who nearly kill Ran? I wonder?


End file.
